


Armor

by DominicKnight



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicKnight/pseuds/DominicKnight
Summary: Sometimes you need to sit and reverse engineer armor.





	Armor

Aloy used every sewing tip from Teb. He made many suggestions about how she could handle the strange armor, but he couldn't tell how to separate the pieces like she wanted. She assured Teb she could reverse engineer it apart. What she didn't have was the sewing skills. 

"With how difficult this is to take apart, at least that's a good sign that it worked." Aloy secured the armor to a Nora Brave suit that Teb created. The plating made the outfit heavy, but nothing extraordinary yet. The helmet sat dismantled and rearranged on a headpiece.

Aloy changed into the new clothes and slid the headpiece on. The suit took a moment to charge before a faint wall of hexagons glowed for a moment and then disappeared. She shifted, the plating clanked. Sneaking around would be difficult if she ran, but the bit of noise would be worth it if it meant added protection. 

"You seem to not need my help with the old technology," Sylens said through her Focus. 

Aloy rolled her eyes. "You would just give it anyway if you felt like I did something wrong. So why should I ask?" Aloy watched the hexagons' faint glow as they slid past her vision and down. "Besides, I doubt you'd tell me anything I didn't already know."

"Considering you might have failed, I was interested in the suit itself." He paused. "Though it seems you've compromised it's integrity."

ALoy sighed. She hated how involved Sylens was, and his mysterious attitude about everything. He knew more than he let on. Aloy only needed to trust him in short bursts. After all the times he didn't give her the whole truth, she knew her skepticism of his behavior was warranted. 

"Time to find a Watcher." Aloy grabbed her weapons and left the hut she called home. Avad offered her a place in Meridian, but the busy street and constant chatter kept her awake. Aloy jogged along a ridge and repelled off the log stuck out of the cliff. She dropped into a patch of tall grass. 

A Watcher lurked on a trail and then loped along. It paused and scanned the immediate area before it resumed its walk. 

Aloy picked up a rock and threw it at the Watcher. It turned and looked at her. The eye turned red and it charged. She pulled out her spear as it ran towards her. Leaping into the air the Watcher slammed into Aloy feet first. The Watcher knocked her back a few feet, but she felt nothing else from it. The hexagons glowed and faded. Her headpiece beeped, once the suit recharged. Aloy flipped her spear around as the Watcher turned to attack again. She pushed the override into the Watcher's body and waited. It's eye and the neck turned blue and the Watcher backed away from her. 

"I think it's time we test this suit on something larger." Aloy put the spear on her back and jogged off towards a known Sawtooth location.


End file.
